Rise of Zavok Saga
What About Taking place immediately after the Betrayed Saga, Zavok has betrayed Rabies & have risen to power with many demons & Demon Troopers on his side, including a newly rechristened Pearl Star. Now it seems that Piraka Chaos, Sukanku Star & all the newly formed Rebels join forces to set the balance back between good & evil, for it is a Battle for the Planet between the Rebels vs. the Netherealm's Army, even more so with a Third Party joining in, in the form of the mysterious Wolf Pack. What Happened Taking place immediately after Piraka Chaos introduced Sukanku to the rechristianed Rebels, Sukanku decides to win the will & trust back from the crowd to let them know that they can't let fear cloud their judgements, that would Rabies & Zavok want to use to their advantage. Sukanku wants the Rebels to rise up against the Netherealm & put a stop to their Nightmare madness. Even thou the Mobiusians were uneasy about this because their not fighters, Sukanku & Lu Bu heads out to find someone who can help, only to be under attacked by a large Egyptian boxing Mummy named "Master Mummy", a brute being awaken from an unknown force & with his huge size so strong & tough & his punches so powerful that Sukanku has a hard time taking the brute down by using her speed, due to her magic being temporarily punched away by Master Mummy for this fight & due to the fact that Master Mummy is also the slowest, she manages to survive with her heart & determination to continue, only to get punched skyward & back down by his defeated opponent, who begins to retreat. Lu Bu & Sukanku decided to rest easy from that unexpected ambush. Meanwhile at the Nanman Tribe, without a king, the Nanman People begin to riot to become ruler, but Zhu Rong, the queen & Meng Huo's wife, attempts to restore order by beating them back into obedience & trying to talk some sense into them, as the Chaos slowly calming down, Zhu Rong found Asriel II ambushed & injured by an unknown attacker & declared that he needs help, even more with the sound of the wolf howls, the Wolf Pack, mainly Lupe, Lyco & Leeta & the other wolves arrived in packs to help better tend to Asriel II, while explaining to Zhu Rong that the Wolf Pack protect the innocent during the night on the shining bright moon. And after liberation, the Nanman & the the Wolf Pack Tribes agreed to work together. Back with Sukanku & Lu Bu, the two were entered in the dark area where Hellberus poisoned their bravery with nightmares as the two fight against them with heavy pain, bruises, burns & fears from each other, until Sukanku blasts a blizzard at the Hellberus, howling for Demon Trooper back up, but Sukanku's Blizzard was too much as the Hellberus retreat to recover. After taking down the Demon Troopers more easily, Sukanku & Lu Bu realised that the Demons are getting more aggressive with each battle & they need to find someone fast. Meanwhile, Piraka Chaos, Sanford, Deimos, Maddison & Pucca manage to get a few, while others are scared in fear from Pucca's anger in the past. The Rebel Soldiers discover that the Nanman Tribe have calmed down by Zhurong & the Wolf Pack, much to Piraka Chaos' surprise, saying that he has heard of the Wolf Pack, being the protectors of the night of the shining bright moon that are like shamans that can connect with spirits from the dead. Piraka Chaos & his team head to the Nanman Tribe with the Rebels & begins to join forces with the Nanman Tribe & the Wolf Pack, while Piraka Chaos finds Asriel II being under good care & Piraka Chaos uses his healing powers to heal Asriel II. Piraka Chaos begins to realise that it was Shadow Pearl Star who caused the ambushed & the team heads back to the crowd with the Nanman & the Wolf Pack agreed to join in. Meanwhile, the Villainous Alliance crashed landed in Mobius Central & decides to gain new members from the panicking crowd, with a little help from Janae & Archer brings out a speech that can help the crowd become tough, fast, brave & clever, to become honourary new members of the alliance. During this time, Sukanku & Lu Bu thought they would fight against Azraeeuz, but it was decoy in the form of a shadow ball, trapping the two, for Shadow Pearl Star to strike at Lu Bu to sent his soul to the Netherealm, but strangely enough, instead of killing Sukanku, Shadow Pearl Star instead erased her memory of her ability to fight, telling her to forget about her fighting skills, even dissolving the Star Sword & leaves thinking that it's for her own good, just in time for Piraka Chaos to arrive & take her back, learning of Pearl Star's new memory erasing power, while learning from the Rebels that the Mobiusians just went up & left to parts unknown. The Mobiusians were actually led to the south to a Volcanic Base by the Villainous Alliance against the Netherealm invasion in a losing effect, due to the massive power of Zavok's Sacred Amulet. Meanwhile Shantae is at her lighthouse home when she noticed a storm brewing in & begins to notice a ship, thinking that there are bad pirates again & charges forward, only to find a sweet girl of the Jellyfish Pirates named "May". After apologies, Shantae welcomes her into her home & they both wonder where is everyone, only to find out that they gone south to battle the Netherealm in a losing effect & spots the Netherealm Portal & they decide to go to the Netherealm to help the heroes. In the Netherealm, Piraka Chaos' team arrive to begin to freeing the prisoners & souls, while also freeing a frightened Pigredo, who wants to leave the heroes alone & change for the better, Lu Bu & Lotia for being tortured too much, but before they could leave, they were all ambushed & pinned down by the Master Mummy who have returned to bring more souls for the master, but Shantae & May quickly arrives to battle the brutal boxing behemoth. After the battle was over, they were ambushed by Chara's Soul only for the Wolf Demon, who was been freed, to interfere & fight against her. It was a brutal battle until the Wolf Demon absorbs Chara Soul again & quickly tells the team to hide, knowing Zavok will come for Chara. Now that the Wolf Demon & Zavok, who transformed into Corrupted Zavok, now face each other one & one in a big clash of demons for the fate of Mobius & the Netherealm! Ending "More Coming Soon" Characters Rebels (Heroes/Allied Forces) *Piraka Chaos *Sukanku Star *Lu Bu *Princess Maddison Gale *Princess Amethyst *Sanford *Deimos *Pucca *Various Rebels *Nanman Tribe **Zhu Rong **Kamimi **Kadri *The Wolf Pack **Lupe the Wolf **Lyco the Wolf **Leeta the Wolf **Sabrewulf (Ally Wolf) *Shantae *May *Wolf Demon Zavok's Netherealm Army (Villains) *Zavok *Pearl Star *Four Horsemen **Azraeeuz **Rogga **Yurrd **Zorrm *Chara Soul *Hellberus *Various Demon Troopers Neutral (Pending) *Mobiusian Citizens Villainous Alliance (Third Party) *Archer the Crocodile *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Spice the Hedgehog *Shiver "More Coming Soon" Boss Battles *Master Mummy (?/?) *Hellberus/Netherealm Demon Army (?/?) *Master Mummy (Second Round) (?/?) *Chara Soul (?/?) *Corrupted Zavok (?/?) Trivia *This is a Contuniation from the Betrayal Saga, seeing how this is the second time that has occurred, which the first time taking place between the Alliance of Suffering Saga & the Pirate Saga. Category:Main Story Category:Netherealm War Trilogy